herofandomcom-20200223-history
Makini
Makini is a supporting character in The Lion Guard, making her first appearance in the Season 2 episode The Rise of Scar. She is a young mandrill who was Rafiki's apprentice and is training to succeed him as Royal Mjuzi for the Pride Lands' Royal Family. In the third and final season, Makini becomes the Royal Mjuzi of the Tree of Life and serves under King Kion and Queen Rani. She is voiced by Landry Bender, who also portrayed Cyd Ripley. Biography Backstory Makini was born during the reign of Simba to two mandrills named Kitendo and Fikiri. Sometime in Makini's infancy, Kitendo and Fikiri took her to the Tree of Life where they met Rafiki and the Tree of Life's queen Janna. The Great Lions of the Past then chose Makini to one day become a Royal Mjuzi. After gaining her first facial markings, Makini was deemed ready by The Great Lions of the Past to begin her Royal Mjuzi training with Rafiki. ''The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar'' Makini first appears where she hides in a bush and watches the Pride Lands' prince Kion talking to the spirit of his grandfather Mufasa about his concerns about things getting out of hand due to the dry season. After Kion finishes talking to Mufasa and walks past the bush, Makini emerges from it and introduces herself to Kion and tells him that she is Rafiki's apprentice. As Makini talks of what she has heard, Kion tells her not to talk too much about it, unaware that a cobra named Ushari hears this and gets an idea. Makini is later seen being trained by Rafiki, but is unable to process due to her excitement. She is sent out by Rafiki to find a bakora staff, which is used by all Royal Mjuzis. Whilst searching for a bakora staff, Makini runs into Ushari who asks her if there is a way to talk to an Evil Lion of the Past. At the Lair of The Lair of the Lion Guard, Rafiki tells Makini that Great Lions of the Past are in the sky and appear when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders whilst Evil Lions of the Past are summoned in fire when the Roar (when used in anger) and a bakora staff. Unbeknownst to the two, Ushari's skink spies hear this and reports this to Ushari, who along with a hyena named Janja, plans to summon the spirit of Mufasa's evil brother Scar to help defeat Kion and his Lion Guard. Later, Rafiki takes Makini to Pride Rock to meet King Simba, Queen Nala and Princess Kiara. Makini goes with Kiara to help an elephant named Ma Tembo find a new water source. However, the two are attacked by Janja and his clan, who kidnap Kiara and take Makini's bakora staff. After Kion and the Lion Guard rescue Kiara, Makini helps Ma Tembo find a water source for the animals. Unbeknownst that her stolen bakora staff was used by to summon Scar. ''The Lion Guard'' In Season 2, Makini continued her training with Rafiki and helped the Lion Guard with their battles against Scar and his forces. In Season 3, set a few years after Season 2, an adolescent Makini leaves the Pride Lands with the Lion Guard (including new member Anga, who replaces Ono as Keenest of Sight after he begins to lose his eyesight) to look for the Tree of Life in order to heal Ono and Kion (who was scarred in battle by Ushari). In this series, Makini and the Lion Guard come up against a leopard named Makucha (whom The Lion Guard have encountered previous times before) and his army. Upon reaching the Tree of Life, Makini and the Lion Guard meet it's protectors the Night Pride and help them defend it from Makucha's army. In the Season 3 finale, "Return to the Pride Lands", Makini stays behind whilst the Lion Guard return to the Pride Lands after being informed by Jasiri and a reformed Janja that the Outsiders, a group of lions that were banished to the Outlands by Simba for being loyal to Scar, are going to attack the Pride Lands. Makini is later seen at the Tree of Life during the wedding of Kion and Rani (Janna's granddaughter) where she declares them King and Queen of the Tree of Life. Personality In her debut, Makini was very hyper, talkative, overly enthusiastic and self-conscious, all at the same time. Over of the course of Season 2, Makini learns to reign in her boisterousness, hone her focus and study diligently to be a good mjuzi, stepping up and putting herself into dangerous situations several times over to help the Lion Guard when they need a shaman's talents. Likewise, she is very friendly towards others and loves helping them out when they need it. However, she has her limits. Makini can be distraught when the Outlanders burn down Mizimu Grove, especially since Rafiki's tree got burnt along with it. Gallery Images F760BBA5-1366-45E6-98DB-AC7957B4BA02.png|Young Makini with her parents Fikiri and Kitendo Imagetlgmakinirafiki.png|Makini with her teacher Rafiki Landry-bender-lion-guard-makini-first-look-01.jpg|Makini with Kion. The-rise-of-scar_(897).png|Makini with Kiara FB_IMG_1562974878647.jpg FB_IMG_1563480580181.jpg|Makini, Anga, Bunga, Kion, Fuli, Beshte and Ono in a promo picture for Season 3 of The Lion Guard. Grown_TLG.png FB IMG 1522445497366.jpg Rani New Queen.jpg|Makini and Rani Bunga Tries to Grab Makinis Staff.jpg|Bunga tries to Grab Makinis Staff Trivia *Makini is similar to Nefu from The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa as both are mandrills and both serve as apprentices to Rafiki. Though unlike Makini, Nefu is related to Rafiki, being his nephew. Navigation Category:Lion King Heroes Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Female Category:Insecure Category:Incompetent Category:Right-Hand Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Outright Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Damsels Category:Animal Kindness Category:Sensational Six Heroes